


害人精

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 别害其他人了，害我吧。
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	害人精

**Author's Note:**

> 不洁预警，简单的说就是害人精夏之光到处勾三搭四，姘头一堆，在外老不正经，但是对这个弟弟却很纯情。  
> 有一天炮王夏之光终于翻车了，轮子是被这个弟弟扎破的。  
> 强制play

夏之光昏昏沉沉地醒来发现自己全身赤裸，四肢被拷住，眼睛也被用一层黑布给遮住。他什么都看不见，但是手腕和脚踝上传来的金属的凉意真实地提醒他，他正在被两双金属镣铐给囚禁着。夏之光动了动手脚，只听到金属碰撞的声音，他根本没办法挣开束缚。夏之光的嗓子有点干，他咳了几下，试探地问，“有人吗？”他的声音消失在房间里，无人回应。夏之光不甘心似的，又加大声音喊了几声。这些声音尽数被墙壁吞下，没有一丝回应。  
夏之光的力气消耗地很快，他怀疑自己被人喂药了，但是这个人是谁？自己最近好像也没得罪什么人啊。在又一次昏睡之前，他一边想着自己好像一条剥光鳞片的鱼，被人捏着尾巴，放在蒸腾着热气的蒸锅上，一边又在猜给他喂药的人到底是谁。  
不知过了多久，夏之光被身后的异样刺激地再一次醒来，他的头已经没有第一次醒来那么昏昏沉沉了，但也不甚清醒。他感觉到自己身后被塞进了一个跳蛋，后穴又痒又痛。顿时鸡皮疙瘩爬上了夏之光的皮肤，他只听到自己沙哑的声音在发问，你是谁。他知道房间里来了个人，但是那个人非但没有理他，反而开始玩弄他的耳朵。被蒙住眼睛失去视觉的夏之光其他的四感在黑暗之中被无限放大，他听见对方含着自己耳垂用门牙轻轻磨蹭的声音和对方压抑的呼气声。他感受到对方口腔的温热和牙齿的坚硬。夏之光的耳垂脖子都很敏感，稍微的抚摸就能让他动情。这件事其实知道的人并不多。  
夏之光觉得羞耻和害怕，他猛地用头撞向对方。对方似乎没意料到他会突然发难，一个没注意牙齿就咬在了夏之光的耳垂上。夏之光吃痛，“嗯”地发出压抑的声音。对方似乎心怀愧疚，改换舌头在夏之光的伤口处舔舐打转。  
“你到底是谁”，夏之光心里暗自祈祷千万不要是任豪。  
对方仍然没有回应他，只是沿着他的耳朵和下颌往下，开始亲吻他的脖子。夏之光就在对方移动的一瞬间，凭借着熟悉的味道，猜出了对方的身份。  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，是不是你。”夏之光想也没想脱口问出。说完这句话，夏之光自己也懵了，怎么会是他呢？  
对方径自地玩弄他的脖子，像是狮子在吃掉羚羊之前对追逐了许久的猎物的戏弄。他仍旧是轻轻地亲吻，然后是舔舐轻咬。他在夏之光的喉管处又吻又咬，夏之光被他弄得心烦意乱，不由生气地大喊，“焉栩嘉，你给我住手！”  
焉栩嘉果然停住了。夏之光刚松了一口气，体内跳蛋幅度却更大了，夏之光一下子有点喘不过。同时焉栩嘉替他解开了蒙眼的黑布。夏之光被体内忽然加速的跳蛋和突如其来的光亮刺得眼睛生疼，流了几滴眼泪。焉栩嘉捧着他的脸用大拇指替他擦干，特别温柔地问，”“哥哥，喜欢这样吗？我买了你说的特别好用的那款，跳的刺不刺激？我用的也是你最喜欢的那款玫瑰味的润滑剂。哥哥，你喜欢吗？”  
夏之光之前特别喜欢看焉栩嘉笑，焉栩嘉生着一张孩儿脸，不笑时看着是个酷盖，笑起来特别的纯良无害。但是焉栩嘉此刻的笑让夏之光从心底里害怕，焉栩嘉笑的越灿烂，越纯良，夏之光就抖得越厉害。  
“嘉嘉，你放开我。你放开哥哥，哥哥就不和你计较了。”夏之光整个人连带着声音也一起抖起来，像只纸老虎，毫无威慑力。  
“哥哥，别怕，我又不会害你。等会儿，你放松一点。你和我说过，要是不放松，进去会疼的。你可不想和周震南一样，第一次就被艹出血来吧。”焉栩嘉亲亲夏之光的眼角，张开手抱住了夏之光，他的声音轻松又愉快。焉栩嘉一只手搂着夏之光的腰来回摩挲，另一只手抚着他的背上下安抚。“哥哥，你和我说过，子凡的背特别好看，伏在床上，静静地，就像栖息在兰花上的蝴蝶。”焉栩嘉边说边抚过夏之光的蝴蝶骨。夏之光只觉得在这六月潮湿又闷热的天气里，他背后升起了一股寒意。  
焉栩嘉的手顺着夏之光的脊背往下滑，滑倒腰窝处。“哥哥，还有这里。当时你是怎么夸何洛洛的？嗯？腰窝凹陷地特别好看，屁股翘起来，艹得特别爽？哥哥，你别抖啊。等会儿，我也让你爽翻天。把你艹得像何洛洛一样说不出话来。”夏之光内心觉得不用等会儿了，他现在就已经说不出话来了。  
焉栩嘉的手在腰窝处盘旋了几下，就又离开了，沿着腰，来到夏之光的身前。“哥，你有人鱼线诶，我看泽希哥也有，你第一次是和泽希哥还是战哥。你都没告诉我。”一句话的时间，焉栩嘉的声音从惊喜到委屈疑惑。“是和战哥对不对。我有点同情战哥啊，他把你宠上天，没两个月你就腻了，背着他偷偷和泽希哥搞上了。你和泽希哥都是没良心的，提起裤子就不认人。”焉栩嘉的声音像是个怨妇，说完还拍了一下夏之光的臀。  
夏之光真的受不了了，后庭的骚痒和焉栩嘉的话，像海水一样，一波一波地刺激着他的神经。“你够了！焉栩嘉你够了！你到底要干什么！”  
“干什么，干你啊。哥哥，我还没说完呢，余承恩的屁股，林染的腿，孙歧俊的脸，我他妈还没说完呢。你和我讲了这么多，不就是让我好好学着怎么艹你吗？”焉栩嘉的声音越来越激动，手上的动作也没有停。  
“啊”，跳蛋突然脱离身体的感觉让夏之光忽然放松，他不由得叫出了声。“声音再大一点，放心，这个隔音墙效果很好，不会像你艹陆思恒那天一样，声音这么大，要不是我把人引开了，你早就被粤哥发现了。你叫大声一点，让我听听，你和陆思恒两个谁的叫声好听。”  
焉栩嘉一边说着，一边就进去了。焉栩嘉趁着夏之光昏迷的时候就替他做过扩张加上之前跳蛋在夏之光的后穴里呆了许久，夏之光的后面早就软了，焉栩嘉直接捅了进去。  
夏之光一下子刚出虎穴又入狼口，被刺激地不行。“你出去，不要，不要进来了，受不了的。”夏之光忍不住求饶，刚才他虽然也算被做过扩张了，但久不在下位再加上内心恐惧，夏之光心里还是怕得很。焉栩嘉那物事，夏之光不曾少见，知道他尺寸惊人。从前自己还打趣过焉栩嘉，说不知道会让哪个姑娘欲仙欲死。  
焉栩嘉只觉得夏之光夹得自己难受，又看到夏之光那张羞愤的害怕的脸，手不听使唤地直接拍上了夏之光的臀。“想少受点罪就放松点。”那一下拍的极重，皮肉相接发出了响亮的一声，夏之光连带着臀尖身体红成了一片。  
焉栩嘉看的兴奋， 狠狠地顶弄起来。焉栩嘉那物什前头略微上翘，每一次动起来都会擦过夏之光的敏感点。夏之光被艹得满脸通红，嘴巴也合不上，像一条累极了的鱼，大口地喘气。夏之光的状态也着实可怜，下面的穴被焉栩嘉狠狠地操弄着，上面的乳尖也被玩弄着。焉栩嘉一只手扶着夏之光的腰，把他固定住，另一只手摸着夏之光的乳尖，又掐又拧不带一点怜惜。夏之光的腰臀和后腿早就不能看了，被焉栩嘉揉的青一块紫一块，焉栩嘉下面用多大的力，手上就用多大的劲儿。夏之光的乳尖很快就被掐的红艳艳的，夏之光只觉得乳尖火辣辣地疼，但焉栩嘉仍然没有放过，直接把头凑上来，用嘴含住。夏之光更难受了，本来乳尖就被掐的发热生疼，焉栩嘉口腔的温热把这种又痛又爽的感觉放大了数倍。但是焉栩嘉对着夏之光的乳尖又是吮吸又是挑弄，却又把夏之光爽的直哆嗦起来，两条腿想要贴近焉栩嘉却又被脚镣铐住，动弹不得，挣扎的过程中只听到金属相撞的声音。  
焉栩嘉也感受到了夏之光的变化，他抬起头来看着夏之光，神色清冷，眼带嘲弄，“被我艹爽了？你看我把你教我的全部都学会了。哥哥，你可真是我的好老师。老师，你要不要来检查一下我做的对不对。”他一边说着一边把夏之光的头往下按，强迫他看他们的交合处。  
因为角度的原因，夏之光只能看到自己微微挺立的性器和焉栩嘉在自己体内来来回回出入的后半段。他自己的性器因为充血变得殷红，头上挂着些白浊。焉栩嘉的性器已经是紫红色，因为体液和润滑剂的原因还冒着水光。夏之光想把头转开，但是焉栩嘉偏偏不让。  
焉栩嘉凑近夏之光的耳边说，“哥哥好好检查弟弟的作业，看弟弟是怎么把你艹射。”  
夏之光心中绝望至极，反而不再纠结了，既然逃也逃不过了，干脆好好配合吧。具体原因什么的，干完再说吧。  
夏之光不再挣扎，开始好好配合焉栩嘉，甚至还主动地在自己可活动的范围内调节角度，只求他快点射出来。焉栩嘉也没让他失望，加快了速度，一下一下地撞在他身上，夏之光的敏感点被磨蹭地舒坦，高潮很快就来了。就在他觉得自己浑身像是通了电一般，舒爽地快要释放了的时候，焉栩嘉捏住他的物件，接着格外用力地顶了十数下。两个人一同交代了。  
高潮过后的两人紧紧地贴在一起，焉栩嘉手上有夏之光的子子孙孙，夏之光身体里有焉栩嘉的千秋后代。两个人的身体都汗津津的，焉栩嘉的呼吸一股一股地喷在夏之光的脖子上。  
焉栩嘉先一步从高潮后的失力中恢复，他抽出自己的物什，却迅速拿了个臀塞给夏之光塞住。  
东西留在里面让夏之光挺不舒服的，但是现在的他还处于贤者时间，无力反驳，只能任由焉栩嘉施为。焉栩嘉用钥匙解开他的脚镣手铐，把人抱起来放在床上。夏之光只觉得浑身放松，就像一条案板上待宰的死鱼。他推了一把躺在他身上的焉栩嘉，“重死了，起来。”  
焉栩嘉用手撑在夏之光头两边，把自己的身子支起来，从上往下居高看着他。夏之光被他看的难受，就转过头去，焉栩嘉用手强迫他和他对视。焉栩嘉盯着夏之光，像猎豹看着他千辛万苦捕到的猎物，贪婪珍视又轻贱戏弄。  
“哥哥，你别祸害别人了。你就来祸害我一个人好不好。”焉栩嘉把头埋在夏之光的颈间，闷闷地说。


End file.
